


The Pro Couple

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Doggy Style, Established Relationship, I’m sorry that this one is a pwp, M/M, Mirror Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sooncheol switch top bottom, Thighs, competitive sooncheol, gyu is salty, hao is... savage ofc, imma spam the svt tag with sooncheol just you see, seungcheol is also a romantic (chapter 2), side gyuhao and wonhui, soonyoung’s a workaholic, they’re all coworkers, wonhui is disgusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Mingyu could be salty all he wanted, but Soonyoung and Seungcheol were still the best couple in the team.





	The Pro Couple

**Author's Note:**

> I had the set as an office but somehow it became a theater. Oh well.
> 
> I actually have no idea how theater works, in any country.
> 
> Sorry for the lousy summary and this plotless fucking.

It’s one of those times when Soonyoung and Seungcheol had a disagreement at work, not an uncommon occurrence, yet Mingyu never failed to feel the chills travelling his spine whenever they argued.

“We need to get this above our usual standard or rivals will eat us up. Or worse, _the critics_ ,” said Soonyoung. His voice was calm now but there’s no way to deny the fire underneath. He might explode again. And Mingyu thought he didn’t imagine seeing the artistic director gripping the edge of his own shirt for one second.

“We understand, Soonyoung.” Seungcheol’s gentle voice replied. The lead actor hadn't raised his voice the whole time, staying composed though he's probably as tired as everyone else (also scared, Soonyoung could be scary when he's cranky).

"But the cast are currently not in their best, neither the staff. The last play and the sudden change got to us all. There's no time, energy. Or money. I don't think adding another change like this is a good idea."

Mingyu was wondering how Seungcheol could stay smiling before Soonyoung's sharp gaze when he noticed the beads of sweat accumulated on the actor's forehead. Phew, okay. It's not only Seungcheol. The only ones who didn't look tense were Wonwoo and Mr. Minhyun, the latter glancing at both Soonyoung and Seungcheol before speaking up.

"I agree that we can't stay this way, but tonight's not the time to take action." 

Soonyoung looked like he was about to respond to that, but eventually he shut his mouth without saying a word. As if satisfied, Mr. Minhyun's smile grew wider.

"Tonight we do one more rehearsal. Production with me to discuss new source of income, I have an idea that might help. After that we finish, clear the hall. Tomorrow we begin again." He turned to Seungcheol and other members who had worried look on their faces.

"Tomorrow we begin. There's still time. We are going to be not just fine. We're going to be great."

"Mr. Minhyun." Right then came the most beautiful voice in Mingyu's entire life. The voice that always pointed out his clumsiness at the set, at times snickering at him.

His colleague in production team, Minghao, spoke with his angelic voice and looked at Mr. Minhyun with a gaze that Mingyu wished was directed at him.

"We've been all work the past few weeks--correction, months. Can't we have a little bit of fun? To regain our bond and teamwork too." Ugggghhh, Minghao was this close to batting his eyelashes, and although Mingyu knew his colleague didn't have any feelings for their boss, he couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Of course, Minghao. We need to wind down once in a while." Minghao's smile gained some extra brightness after Mr. Minhyun's reply. "Why don't we go for a drink today. Just one stop. We all need some rest too. Some drinks with comrades before bed should make us sleep better, right? It's my treat."

Now everyone had the same bright smile as Minghao. Except the artistic director.

"It's not the money for paint and new ropes, right?"

"I assure you Soonyoung, the only money that will be spent tonight comes from my own personal pocket."

Everyone else was cheering now. Soonyoung gave an "Okay" and let out a small smile.

After one more rehearsal, they all headed to a nearby bar together. They occupied the whole corner at the back, along with a couple of seats at a nearby counter.

Huddled between Minghao and the wall across him were Soonyoung and Seungcheol. Seungcheol had his head on the crook of Soonyoung's neck, arms wrapped over the latter's. It had been like that since the moment they stepped out of the theater hall, Mingyu kept wondering. Wouldn't they trip and fall. At one of the hottest nights this year, didn't they feel stuffed and sticky glued together like that. Why couldn't he and Minghao be like them too.

The couple was chatting in whispers, with Soonyoung leaning his face even closer to Seungcheol every other second. It's probably nothing worthy of being whispered. Mingyu had heard some of the chatting in their after-work mode before; just stuffs like what's for dinner tomorrow and how the next door fell over nothing again the other day. Soonyoung's just whispering to get close to Seungcheol, standing by to steal some pecks to Seungcheol's neck or cheek. See, he did it just now. A peck on Seungcheol's lips and then they went giggling like some teenage girls. Ugh.

Mingyu turned away to his sides and was mildly disappointed that Jihoon and Seokmin didn't look disturbed, not even the slightest.

"How can they be like this when they were all tense just a few hours ago?" Mingyu said absentmindedly, more like muttering to himself.

  
"This is off work. What do you expect," Jihoon scoffed from his right. Mingyu groaned because he knew Jihoon was right.

  
"Pro at work, goofy couple after hours," said Seokmin with a chuckle.

  
"It's just, their couple mode is too cringy."

  
"Not as cringy as the one behind you though."

  
Mingyu had a feeling he'd regret it, but his body reacted automatically to Seokmin's words and he turned his head. Sitting at the counter behind him were Wonwoo and Junhui.

  
Wonwoo had two default expressions: the can't-find-any-fucks-to-give-and-not-sorry look for everyone else but Junhui and the i'm-never-sober-for-more-than-two-hours face exclusive for the boyfriend. Mingyu couldn't decide which creeped him the most.

  
The couple were facing each other, shooting hearts and glitters from their eyes. Wonwoo had Junhui's right hand on his lap, his fingers kept playing with Junhui's. They were also playing footsie. In plain sight.

  
Mingyu shuddered as he turned away. Wonwoo and Junhui did it _all the time_ \--there's no on-off mode for them--and yet Mingyu was still not used to it.

  
"Maybe because you're so sexually frustrated that you can't help but get bothered ha ha ha!" said Jihoon before roaring at his own words. It's terribly annoying (and slightly creepy) that Jihoon had a 90% success rate in seeing through the contents of his head. More so because Jihoon's a sadist who didn't knew when to shut up. Now Seokmin had joined Jihoon and both of Mingyu's ears were tortured by their boisterous laugh. And, oh shit. Across him Minghao was snickering. Mingyu hated himself for taking this job, and more for not being able to hate that goddamn set staff who always mocked him at any given chance.

  
Sighing, Mingyu let his eyes wandered for a moment and noticed that one couple was missing from the room.

  
"Where's Soonyoung and Seungcheol?"

  
"Don't wanna know," Jihoon deadpanned.

  
After taking a huge gulp from his glass, Seokmin said, "Soonyoung's hand had been all over Seungcheol's thighs for... I don't know."

  
Mingyu grimmaced and thought that he should get more drinks. Sorry Mr. Minhyun.

 

**

 

Seungcheol had been dangling on him since they got off work and Soonyoung couldn't help but admire how cute his boyfriend was. Yet Soonyoung's head kept rolling off his shoulders and down to the gutter. It had been too long. Their work could get very consuming, plus Soonyoung had the tendency to work too much (he admitted it).

  
Guided by his desperate thoughts, Soonyoung's body kept demanding for Seungcheol's. His hands kept going to his most favorite part of Seungcheol: his thick thighs. God, how much Soonyoung had missed them. Eventually Seungcheol caught on to Soonyoung's intention and they decided to bail and head home, sides glued to each other the whole way.

  
Moving his hand from Seungcheol's shoulder to rub his cheeks, Soonyoung said, "I want to eat."

  
"You had dinner."

"I want more."

Seungcheol twisted his neck to look at him. "Eat me."

  
Oh, Soonyoung wanted to. But he was feeling a bit mischievous this time.

  
"I won't get full." It earned him a pout from Seungcheol. When he laughed, Seungcheol ripped himself away and left for their bedroom.

  
Soonyoung purposefuly waited a few minutes in the living room, grinning from ear to ear. When he finally entered their bedroom, he found Seungcheol sitting on the bed, legs crossed and his back facing the door. Soonyoung crept on the bed and hugged Seungcheol from behind, placing his chin on Seungcheol's right shoulder.

  
"Aren't you eating?" Soonyoung didn't have to glance at Seungcheol to know that his boyfriend was still pouting.

  
"My food is here."

  
He heard Seungcheol huffed and he grinned wider. Seungcheol was still sulking when Soonyoung's hands travelled his torso. But when Soonyoung started to mouth his neck and shoulders, Seungcheol's lips gave up and let out a small moan.

  
"Tasty," said Soonyoung with muffled voices as he nibbled below Seungcheol's right ear. He was enjoying the soft skin when he felt it yanked away from his mouth. The next second his back was on the mattress, Seungcheol hovering above him with new determination in his eyes.

  
Soonyoung blinked and then he was in a battle of lips, tongues, and teeth. Messy it was since neither wanted to let go of the dominance, this had always been their way.

Tonight Seungcheol was being especially persistent though. Maybe because Soonyoung had been taunting him too much. Soonyoung eventually found himself losing, Seungcheol's tongue did as it please in his mouth. Though from how good it felt, Soonyoung didn't really feel like losing.

  
For a split second Seungcheol pulled away for breath and Soonyoung didn't miss the chance. He knocked Seungcheol's leg with his and flipped their positions.

  
"Why--" Soonyoung said as he struggled to keep Seungcheol under him. "-- are you still clothed?!"

  
"You too, sweetie," Seungcheol retorted while trying to wiggle his hips out from between Soonyoung's knees. "Wait. Truce."

  
Soonyoung was only hesitant for a split second before moving away from Seungcheol. Both removed their clothing faster than when they woke up late for work. As soon as the last piece of fabric was gone, they were back in the game. Seungcheol eating Soonyoung's sensitive pink buds, Soonyoung wrecking Seungcheol's firm ass. Tangled limbs and total mess; Soonyoung loved it.

  
But then he couldn't feel Seungcheol anymore. Seungcheol pulled away from him to get on all fours, ass facing Soonyoung.

  
"Soonyoung..."

  
Soonyoung loved how competitive Seungcheol could be, including when they're having sex. He never thought that he'd also love seeing Seungcheol submitting himself like this.

  
Soonyoung wanted to speak with his low, sexy voice but he sounded like a strangled mouse.

  
"What a rare sight."

  
Thankfully Seungcheol didn't seem to notice. Or maybe he did but chose to ignore. Impatience was all over his voice. "I just miss your cock."

  
"Not me?"

  
"We see each other almost every day."

  
Soonyoung laughed and was still laughing when he brought his face close to Seungcheol's entrance. He relished the way Seungcheol's body quiver before circling his tongue over Seungcheol's rim.

  
"K-kwon Soonyoung..." Seungcheol said after his breath hitched. "I swear if you don't get the lube and put your fingers in me..."

  
Soonyoung had to retract his previous judgement. His stubborn boyfriend wasn't being submissive, probably never would. Soonyoung's too far gone to care anyway.

  
But Soonyoung's stubborness was on par. 

He did get the lube and fingered Seungcheol. But after Seungcheol was loose enough to eat three of his fingers, Soonyoung didn't replace the digits with his throbbing length.

  
Instead he slipped his cock between Seungcheol's thighs. He didn't give Seungcheol a chance for a gasp of surprise before squeezing his thighs and giving quick thrusts.

  
"Aah--not, n-not there."

  
"But I love your thighs..."

  
"Noooo..."

  
Despite his words, Seungcheol began to shut his thighs closer. Soonyoung no longer had to hold them, so he used his hands to grab Seungcheol's hips instead, getting a firmer hold so that he can thrust harder.

  
"Ngh, ngh, aah..."

  
Shit. Seungcheol was always the more vocal in bed and his lewd voices never failed to mess Soonyoung bad.

  
Fortunately, in addition to being stubborn, Soonyoung was trained with Seungcheol's unbelievably tight hole. Even with Seungcheol's deadly moans, Soonyoung was still a bit far from climaxing.

  
Seungcheol, on the other hand, started to tremble hard. Maybe he had been too vexed by the lack of sex lately that he reached climax faster. Soonyoung slowed his thrust and rubbed Seungcheol's hips gently as the latter spreaded white spurts on the sheets.

When Seungcheol stopped shaking, Soonyoung flipped him so that he was lying on his back.

  
"Thank you baby," whispered Soonyoung as he showered Seungcheol's face with kisses. When he got to the forehead he could feel the creases there. He pulled away to see a pouting Seungcheol.

  
Soonyoung chuckled. "But you liked it. You cummed, hard, Cheollie."

  
Seungcheol squinted at him and looked like he wasn't having any of it.

  
"Now give me."

  
"Wha--"

  
Seungcheol pushed Soonyoung with his crazy strength, folded his own legs as he squatted right above Soonyoung's still hard cock, his back turned to Soonyoung.

  
"You're crazy," said Soonyoung. This time he didn't put up a fight. He let Seungcheol lower himself on him, sucking Soonyoung into the tightness that he was familiar with. He knew he missed it but didn't realize how much until Seungcheol blessed him with it. 

Moans from both of them blended and Soonyoung thought he was done right then. Fortunately he wasn't. He still got to feel Seungcheol clenching and unclenching around him as he bounced on top of him, enjoy the first-class view of Seungcheol eating him whole. The guy just cummed and he's shaking yet he didn't stop.

Soon enough he got Soonyoung at his limit. It was getting impossible for Soonyoung to hold back, he started to push his hips up and meet Seungcheol halfway.

"Ngg--aaah!"

Seemed that Soonyoung hit the spot. It made Seungcheol stumbled in his movements.

"Let m-me... give you that again, Cheollie."

He heard Seungcheol sniffled and pulled himself out. He gently pushed Seungcheol back on all fours, and while pressing his chest on Seungcheol's back, he whispered "are you okay?" to Seungcheol's ear. Seungcheol's yes was a bit muffled, but it was confirmation that his sniffling came from pleasure.

With that as assurance, Soonyoung entered Seungcheol once again, thrusting in and out with desperate pace. Seungcheol's moans filled the room as Soonyoung filled him, hard and fast. At some point Seungcheol folded his arms, making his ass stick higher. The new angle had Soonyoung really at the edge. But he was, after all, stubborn, and he wanted to make amends to Seungcheol so he held on for several good thrusts before coming inside Seungcheol.

Their bodies fell to the bed as soon as they separated. Exhaustion eating Soonyoung away, and must be Seungcheol too, but they still had energy to pull themselves towards each other and into a hug.

"Happy?"

He heard Seungcheol hummed before saying,"I would've been groping you and preparing for then next round, but we have a long day tomorrow..." He was whining and Soonyoung couldn't help but smile.

"Next time."   

"Promise."

"Uh-hum."

The last thing Soonyoung remembered that night was the feeling of his tired muscles, the tingling sensation of Seungcheol's hair on his shoulderblade, and the warmth from the thought of him loving and being loved by Seungcheol.

**Author's Note:**

> Next is Soonyoung bottoming.  
> Mingyu will still be salty.


End file.
